


Animal I Have Become.

by Blue_Bones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/pseuds/Blue_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles è intrappolato. Sta male a causa delle mille preoccupazioni che ha, da quando Scott è diventato un lupo mannaro. Derek attente il branco per discutere degli ultimi avvenimenti, ma nessuno si presenta all'incontro. Decide di andarli a cercare e li trova tutti a fissare la porta degli spogliatoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal I Have Become.

**Author's Note:**

> Post II stagione, prima della III

_Sexual desire, lust, passion, ar(rr)ousal._

 

Aveva avuto un attacco di panico. Non gli accadeva da molto tempo. Gli sembrava non passare mai, nonostante il peggio fosse ormai superato. Si disse «Se stai attraversando l'inferno, continua a camminare» e sospirando pesantemente ripeteva «continua a camminare, continua a camminare». A tastoni raggiunse le docce e spinse erroneamente per l'accensione. Scivolò a terra, i vestiti ormai fradici gli aderivano al corpo, raffreddandosi velocemente e facendogli riprendere contatto con la realtà. Ancora intontito si apprestò ad uscire, maledicendosi per non avere nulla con cui cambiarsi e ringraziando le temperature tropicali raggiunte a Beacon Hills in quei giorni.  
Derek vagava per i corridoi in cerca del suo branco, che doveva aver finito lezione da almeno un paio di ore. Isaac, Scott e Jackson avevano sicuramente concluso gli allenamenti di lacrosse da mezz'ora buona. Eppure nessun lupo si era presentato al suo cospetto, quel pomeriggio. Si era appena avviato verso il campo quando il suo olfatto percepì l'odore di lupo, o meglio, di tutti i lupi del branco. C'era dell'altro però, un leggero senso di ansia e attesa. Continuò a camminare in quella direzione e si stupì non poco quando trovò i ragazzi davanti alla porta dello spogliatoio, seduti, in attesa di qualcosa «Cosa state facendo tutti qui?» Chiese perplesso. Nessuno parve sentirlo, così ritentò mentre la rabbia si faceva strada nella sua gola con un leggero ringhio, appena udibile. Solo allora, Scott parve riscuotersi «Stiles è lì dentro da un po'» disse, soltanto. L'altro scrollò le spalle e chiese «E con ciò?» Allora intervenne Isaac «Ha avuto un attacco di panico, credo». Derek cominciava a sentire la rabbia scorrergli nelle vene «Voi non vi siete presentati, quando in giro c'è un intero branco di Alpha, perché Stilinski ha avuto un attacco di panico?» Le labbra sembravano non essersi mosse, ma tutti lo avevano sentito. L'aria arcigna sul suo volto non lasciava presagire nulla di buono «Io ve l'avevo detto» intervenne Jackson «Non è nemmeno uno di noi». Erica sbuffò, ma non disse nulla. Fu Lydia ad intervenire «Da quello che mi avete raccontato, mi pare vi abbia salvato e aiutato ben più di quanto dovesse». Il suo ragazzo tacque, preso in contropiede. Si riprese poco dopo «Sei dalla sua parte, ora? Vuoi lui?» La sua voce era rabbiosa, ma la ragazza non si fece intimorire «Non fare l'idiota. Siete tutti suoi amici, più o meno. Non vi siete davvero mai resi conto che lui è un umano e che sono più le volte che lui risolve i vostri problemi che il tempo che voi passate a pensare al fatto che un insignificante ragazzino, anche piuttosto esile, riesca a rimanere nel vostro mondo senza finire con lo star male?» Nessuno osò ribattere e in quel momento si sentì un tonfo leggero e l'acqua delle docce scorrere. A quel punto Derek ritrovò la parola «A nessuno di voi è venuto in mente di aiutarlo?» Gli altri lo guardarono, straniti «Eppure non dovrebbe essere così difficile da capire, entrate, lo fate riprendere, uscite e venite al rifugio...» Lo sguardo degli altri era perso «Siete davvero incredibili!» Fu Scott a sbuffare «Senti Derek, io ho sofferto di asma e ho avuto qualche attacco di panico, non si può fare nulla. Senza contare che, quando ci avviciniamo troppo, percepiamo tutto e tendiamo a trasformarci». Derek si accostò alla porta, ma non si sentiva che il respiro affannoso del ragazzino. Deciso a portarsi via i suoi, si fece forza e, concentrandosi sulla sua rabbia, entrò negli spogliatoi «Stiles» chiamò, ma non rispose nessuno «Stiles!» Riprovò con più forza. Ottenne un grugnito indistinto e segui il rumore dello scrosciare dell'acqua.  
Stiles se ne stava lì, con la maglia appiccicata al torace, i pantaloni neri che gli aderivano alla pelle e i piedi scalzi. Era attaccato alle piastrelle della doccia e l'acqua gli scivolava addosso e Derek poté constatare che il giovane Stilinski non era esile come tutti credevano. Nonostante i suoi muscoli non fossero sviluppati come quelli degli appartenenti al branco, gli addominali riuscivano a farsi notare anche con la maglietta spiegazzata e le maniche corte della t-shirt lasciavano scoperto un bicipite ben delineato. Non appena distolse lo sguardo, leggermente stupito dal suo stesso interesse, notò che l'attacco era passato e il ragazzo si stava riprendendo, seppur lentamente, ed era riuscito ad alzare lo sguardo nella sua direzione. Non disse nulla e quello stupì ulteriormente il lupo, abituato agli sproloqui del giovane anche nelle situazioni peggiori. Derek fece vagare il suo sguardo altrove, aspettato che l'altro dicesse qualcosa. Insomma, lui non era un gran conversatore e il ragazzo lo sapeva bene. Gli occhi verdi dell'Alpha furono catturati, per un secondo di troppo, dal disegno dei muscoli, evidenziati dalla maglietta fradicia. Si concentrò un po' troppo sul solco a v che finiva nei pantaloni fin troppo aderenti. Ad un tratto sentì le labbra secche e vi passò sopra la lingua, velocemente. Fece violenza su se stesso e alzò lo sguardo sugli occhi nocciola del ragazzo di fronte a lui «Bé» iniziò questo «almeno adesso so che non faccio poi così schifo». Derek fece finta di non seguirlo «Se anche un alpha che mi detesta si eccita a guardarmi sotto la doccia dopo un attacco di panico, devo essere davvero interessante. Forse dovrei andare in giro pieno di sonno e tentare di finire sotto secchiate d'acqua. Magari qualcuno si accorgerà che esisto». La risata di Derek si sentì fino a fuori, dove il branco pregava per la sopravvivenza di Stiles e sperava che quella risata non fosse il primo segno dell'apocalisse. Purtroppo, le due cose risultavano inconciliabili a tutti.  
Dentro Derek rischiava di perdere la presa dalla sua rabbia, mentre un'altra sensazione di faceva largo sotto la pelle, pronta ad avvolgerlo «Eccitato? Io? Silinski, spero tu stia scherzando! Avrei dovuto squarciarti la gola tanto tempo fa». L'altro parve leggermente intimidito, ma non abbastanza da zittirlo «Allora complimenti, amico» l'altro ringhiò. Quel ragazzino era così irritante. La piega delle sue labbra sottile era sempre piegata in un sorriso, anche quando rischiava la vita. I suoi occhi, sebbene sembrassero nascondere qualcosa, erano sempre vivaci e curiosi, spesso anche troppo attenti. Quando lì alzò quella volta, però, non sembrava interessato a nient'altro, in quella stanza, che a Derek. Non gli aveva mai rivolto uno sguardo del genere, probabilmente troppo spaventato «Ragazzino levati quella maglia e prendi la mia. Voglio portarti fuori di qui, visto che tutto il branco ha deciso di non muoversi fino a quando non uscirai sano e salvo da questo spogliatoio».

Vicino alla porta, Erica riportò «Gli ha chiesto di togliersi la maglia» glissando sul resto della conversazione. Lo sguardo degli altri si tinse di preoccupazione, solo Lydia non parve toccata dalla cosa «Gli ha davvero chiesto di togliersi la maglietta?» Scott rimase interdetto «Hanno anche parlato di eccitazioni varie». Jackson perse colore in volto «Stanno pensando di fare sesso in una doccia? Nella nostra scuola?» Domandò schifato. «Forse stiamo fraintendendo, ragazzi. In fondo, quei due si odiano, no?» disse Isaac. Erica gli rivolse uno sguardo malizioso «Come sei innocente, piccolo Isaac» l'altro sbuffò «No, solo che Derek lo ha minacciato di morte più di qualche volta e Stiles non ha mai avuto parole gentili per Derek, tutto qui.» Boyd intervenne «Mi sembra che gli abbia anche detto che è il motivo per cui noi non ci siamo presentati per gli allenamenti».

Dentro Stiles continuava a parlare, ma l'argomento era cambiato di colpo, il suo sorriso aveva assunto toni amari, i suoi occhi si erano velati e fissavano il pavimento «Ho paura, un terrore folle che non mi lascia mai» disse, fingendo di non trovarsi davvero davanti a Derek Hale «Guardarvi affrontare cose che potrebbero uccidervi. Temere di perdervi e continuare a ripetermi che non è mio dovere fare tutto quello che faccio per poi farlo in ogni caso. Giusto per non perdere ancora, per non mollare tutto. Giusto per non assistere a qualcosa che non potrei accettare, non di nuovo, non a me». L'altro non parlava «Sono inutile e lagnoso, sono umano. Sono un perdente, vado male a scuola, non sono nemmeno una creatura speciale. Eppure non baratterei quest'umanità per niente al mondo.» Non riusciva più a fermare il flusso di parole che si susseguivano, scrosciando via dalle sue labbra come le gocce d'acqua che continuavano a scivolargli addosso «D'altra parte non mi sono mai sentito tanto dentro e tanto fuori da una famiglia. Ogni giorno temevo l'arrivo del momento in cui non vi sarei più servito e vi avrei persi tutti assieme. Anche tu, perché non importa un accidenti se litighiamo, se ci usiamo a vicenda. Noi ci teniamo in vita, ci capiamo, ancora non mi capacito di come questo accada, ci attacchiamo a vicenda, ma ci siamo sempre. Nonostante tutto credo che non potrei sopportare di perdere nemmeno te...» Disse Stiles, alzando lo sguardo «Derek. Ho questi attacchi di panico non solo per gli Alpha o il tuo miracoloso zio resuscitato. Temo di non riuscire a trovare il mio posto. Ho paura di perdere tutto questo perché sto vivendo tutto attraverso Scott e prima o poi non ci andrà più bene e qualcuno morirà, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Lydia e prima o poi tutti questi disordini cesseranno e io non servirò più a salvare il branco. Io non sono un eroe». Gli uscì di getto «Sono un ostacolo anche ora. Siete qui a farmi da balia mentre fuori c'è un intero branco di Alpha che vi da la caccia per non so quale lotta per chissà poi che potere». Un ringhio uscì dalla gola del silente ascoltatore. Derek non riusciva più a controllare la sua rabbia e gli si avventò addosso senza mai trasformasi «Se a nessuno importasse di te, nessuno di loro sarebbe qua fuori a origliare quello che ci stiamo dicendo, non trovi?» 

Erica sorrise, sorniona «Forse è il caso di lasciarli davvero soli» Scott la guardò, accigliato «Per cosa? Lei sbuffò «Siete davvero tutti così tonti? Lo sta consolando! Derek, il sociopatico gli sta dicendo che non è inutile e che non è solo! Insomma datevi una svegliata!» Isaac intervenne «Capisco, ma sa che stiamo origliando» le fece notare. L'altra rise «Credi che poi potrei inchiodare Stilinski ad una sedia e fargli il terzo grado per sapere se ha fatto le cosacce con il mio Alpha? Siamo seri!» Tacquero tutti. Anche dallo spogliatoio non giungevano rumori «Credete che gli abbia squarciato la gola con i denti?» Domandò Scott, vagamente preoccupato «Sembrava arrabbiato». Erica gli lanciò un occhiata esasperata «Lo attacca al muro tutti i giorni, eppure non tira fuori i denti, i suoi occhi non cambiano colore e gli mette sempre le mani addosso, parliamoci chiaro. Derek a voglia di scoparsi il tuo amico, dolce e innocente McCall». 

Lo sguardo di Stiles incrociò gli occhi verdi del ragazzo che lo teneva attaccato al muro. Anche la maglia di Derek era irrecuperabile e il giovane sentì la saliva riempirgli la bocca, mentre il corpo teso di Derek si scontrava con il suo. Deglutì vistosamente. Le sue mani erano bloccate da una sola mano dell'altro. Totalmente esposto, in tutti i sensi non si accorse nemmeno di tutti quei momenti. Non riusciva a vedere altro che i suoi occhi e la sua bocca, tesa in una delle sue solite espressioni rabbiose. Non riuscì a trattenersi «Sei molto eccitante in questo frangente, te ne rendi conto?» Lo disse così, come se stesse parlando del tempo. Derek gli si schiacciò addosso, sempre più arrabbiato con quel ragazzino che gli faceva perdere il raziocino. 

Dall'altra parte Erica avvertì distintamente un gemito «Accidenti, si daranno da fare sul serio, non ci speravo più» Scott, intanto osservava il vuoto e si ritrovò a ricordare a voce alta «Desiderio sessuale». Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo, ma lui face loro cenno di tacere per qualche secondo.

Derek avrebbe voluto farlo a pezzi, quel ragazzino arrogante. Avrebbe voluto spargere il suo sangue sopra il suo cadavere, nella speranza che l'odore metallico coprisse il suo profumo. L'odore di Stiles era diverso da quello che chiunque potesse immaginare. Così dolce e indifeso. A nessuno sarebbe venuto in mente l'intenso odore del terreno bagnato dopo un temporale. Gli ricordava il bosco, lo faceva sentire minacciosamente a casa. Questo Derek non lo sopportava. Avrebbe giurato di aver pensato di ucciderlo, proprio lì. Non seppe come, ma si ritrovò ad avvolgerlo interamente con il suo corpo. Le sue mani, grandi e calde, vagavano per il corpo del ragazzo, imperlato di gocce d'acqua che scivolavano, lascive, sul suo corpo, ancora coperto, che ogni tanto si scontrava e strusciava contro il suo. Stava perdendo il senno. Il punto è che non stava impazzendo secondo trasformazione.

Scott respirò pesantemente, l'aria si stava addensando attorno a loro. Isaac si sentiva leggermente fuori posto «Siamo dei guardoni» palesò «E' probabile» rispose, pacatamente, Boyd. Fu Lydia ad interromperli «In ogni caso, io non ho alcuna intenzione di muovermi da qui finché non escono» Scott concordò e percepì i freni inibitori di Derek che andavano letteralmente a puttane «Lussuria» commentò a bassa voce. Gli altri si voltarono, straniti da quello strano modo di fare.

Carezzò il collo di Stiles con il naso, inspirando profondamente. Leccò appena la vena esposta, facendo gemere il ragazzo. Strusciò il naso e la guancia nell'incavo del suo collo, risalendo con lievi morsi che fecero accelerare i battiti del giovane Stilinski. Fu quello che lo rese dimentico di tutto quello che non fosse parte del ragazzo di fronte a lui. Le sue labbra cercarono disperatamente quelle del giovane che non accettava di essere sottomesso. Intrapresero una battaglia fatta di lingue e mani che andavano a scoprire parti di pelle e a ricercare zone sensibili, per far capitolare l'altro. Il ritmo del loro respiro era così spezzato che a volte dimenticavano di riprendere a respirare. In un istante di pura follia, Stiles riuscì a capovolgere la situazione, spingendo Derek addosso alla parete, troppo preso dall'infilargli la lingua in bocca per accorgersi di come erano degenerate le cose. In un attimo la maglia di Stiles finì a terra, mentre Derek tentava di tirarselo più addosso possibile, saggiando la pelle morbida con le mani, assaporando il momento in cui i muscoli del ragazzo si tendevano, al passaggio delle sue dita. Stiles fu scaltro a riportare la situazione in parità. La t-shirt nera di Derek volò poco lontana da quella del ragazzo senza che i due si separassero davvero. Erano persi in un oblio terribilmente dolce e frenetico.

Non volava più nemmeno una parola. Ormai le azioni dei due erano intuibili anche da Lydia che non aveva super udito, ma che ci sentiva abbastanza bene da udire gemiti strozzati e bassi ringhi di apprezzamento. Scott non riuscì a frenare la parola che gli stava scivolando in bocca «Passione» , ma gli altri avevano smesso di chiedersi cosa volesse dire, rimandando le spiegazioni ad un momento meno cruciale. A Erica mancavano solo i pop corn.

La bocca di Derek era impegnata a saggiare la pelle di Stiles che era piuttosto sicuro del succhiotto che ne sarebbe derivato. In realtà non gli importava. Si strinse a Derek, addossandosi completamente a lui. Quando si spinse maggiormente verso il suo corpo, i loro bacini entrarono in contatto e ad entrambi si mozzò il fiato. Derek riprese in mano le redini della situazioni e, sbattendo Stiles contro il muro, mise un ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe dell'altro, strusciandosi in maniera indecente, Stiles si aggrappò a lui, mentre il mondo attorno a lui perdeva consistenza. Gli girava la testa e i jeans erano davvero troppo stretti «Complimenti anche a te... Stiles» riuscì a scandire Derek, fuori controllo come mai lo era stato.

«Eccitazione». Concluse Scott «Ci sono proprio tutte» ridacchiò.

La mano di Derek corse a sbottonare i jeans di Stiles, mentre l'altro gli tirava giù la zip, con una certa urgenza, ansimando.

«Hey, ragazzi, state venerando i nostri spogliatoi o c'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?» Tutti furono riportati alla realtà dalla voce amichevole di Danny, venuto a recuperare l'asciugamano che doveva lavare. Gli altri negarono. Avevano gli occhi sgranati e il battito accelerato a causa del brusco cambiamento di realtà.

Derek aveva udito dei passi e si fermò di colpo facendo rinsavire anche Stiles. La voce di Danny arrivò ad entrambi.

Quando Stiles aprì la porta, incrociò lo sguardo curioso di Danny che si chiedeva che ci facessero il ragazzo e il cugino nello spogliatoio della squadra di lacrosse e perché fossero zuppi d'acqua dalla testa ai piedi «Ha avuto un attacco di panico e non ne voleva sapere di uscire di lì» Stiles si mise a ridere mentre Derek gli lanciava un occhiata minacciosa.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Sto tentando di prenderci la mano, quindi sto impazzendo. Per ora sembra bene, quindi, comincerò a postare tutto quello che ho scritto. Ho quasi paura di aprire la cartella su pc e vedere quanta roba ho scritto.  
> Fate pure notare eventuali errori, scrivo alle 2 di notte e raramente controllo - altrimenti cancellerei sempre tutto -.


End file.
